Aku ingin
by Kuroi Ilna
Summary: Ini semua tentang kesetiaan.. Kesetiaan dengan mencintai setulus hati dan apa adanya. Not enough.


Title : Aku ingin… [Oneshoot]

Author : Ratna ( kim min soo )

Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Kim min soo (Cho min soo).

Genre : Romance.

Rating : PG-15.

Disclaimer : ff ini hanya fiktif belaka hasil karangan liar saya. Cho kyuhyun milik tuhan, keluarga, dan dirinya sendiri. Saya hanya pinjam nama :-D dan Kim min soo itu namkor author #Digeplak.

AN : This is my first ff. Sudah pernah di publish di facebook sebelumnya. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah puisi karya Sapardi Djoko Damono berjudul Aku ingin. Mian jika judul dan isi tidak nyambung, mian jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan ff lain but, ini murni hasil pemikiran saya. Mian jika ff nya jelek. Maklum masih baru #plakk xDD. Mohon tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca So,,, Don't copas, don't plagiat dan yang terpenting DON'T BE SILENT READER. RCL and… Happy raeding ^_^

Warning : typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD.

Kyuhyun POV

"yeobo…". Kuhampiri yeoja cantik yang duduk membelakangiku, kupeluk leher jenjangnya dengan manja. Hidungku mulai dengan liarnya menciumi wangi tubuhnya yang sudah menjadi candu bagiku setiap harinya bahkan sebelum kami menikah. Menikah ? ya, dia adalah seorang yeoja yang 40 tahun yang lalu mengikat janji sehidup semati dihadapan tuhan bersamaku.

Kim min soo, ah ani.. tapi Cho min soo karena dia sudah menjadi istriku, seorang yeoja berparas ayu dengan rambut coklat madu sebahu, kulitnya yang seputih susu, hidung mancung serta iris caramelnya yang indah membuatku jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihatnya. Aah,,, sungguh ciptaan tuhan yang tiada duanya. Tak henti-hentinya aku bersyukur setiap harinya atas karunianya. "Kau ingin coklat panas yeobo ? musim dingin seperti ini, sepertinya coklat panas nikmat rasanya bila diminum sore ini, apalagi kau sekarang duduk diteras seperti ini. Pasti dingin rasanya. " ujarku sesaat setelah kulihat dia menakupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggosoknya, menciptakan sensasi hangat tersendiri.

"em… kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." Jawabnya disertai dengan senyum lembutnya yang selalu kusukai. "baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Saranghae" bisikku tepat ditelinga kanannya. "nado saranghae." Jawabnya lagi-lagi disertai dengan senyuman yang selalu kusukai. Aah… kurasa aku akan overdosis bila tidak segera pergi dan lebih menikmati senyumnya itu.

Kyuhyun POV End

Min soo POV

Tuhan.. betapa bersyukurnya aku, kau telah menghadirkan sosok sepertinya dalam hidupku. Sosok yang selalu membuatku bahagia hanya dengan mendengar suara bass nya. Hahhh,,, sore ini memang dingin ditambah lagi sweater yang kugunakan saat ini tidak begitu tebal. Menyesal rasanya saat aku tak mendengarkan nasehat kyu oppa saat hendak kesini.

"yeobo…" Seketika lamunanku buyar saat kurasakan pelukan manja namun hangat melingkari leher jenjangku ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kyu oppa, namja yang 40 tahun belakangan ini hidup bersamaku. "Kau ingin coklat panas yeobo ? musim dingin seperti ini, sepertinya coklat panas nikmat rasanya bila diminum sore ini, apalagi kau sekarang duduk diteras seperti ini. Pasti dingin rasanya. "

hmm,, tidak buruk. "em… kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." Jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembutku. "baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Saranghae" bisiknya ditelinga kananku dan disertai dengan senyum kujawab bisikannya itu. "nado saranghae." Kurasakan perlahan pelukannya dileherku mulai mengendur dan tak lama kemudian, kudengar langkah kakinya yang mulai masuk rumah. Masih segar diingatanku bagaimana kita saat muda dulu. Pikiranku mulai berkelana tentang masa lalu ku bersama kyu oppa. Dan semua ini berawal dari pertemuan ku dengannya…

Flashback on

Dukk "aw.. Agassi, bisakah anda sedikit berhati-hati ? aku terburu buru." Ucapku sambil memungut buku-buku berserakan yang dipesan Park seonsangnim tanpa menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja menabrakku. Ya, saat ini aku sedang berada diperpustakaan sekolah untuk mengambilkan buku-buku yang diinginkan Park seonsaengnim dan salahku sendiri juga sih yang suka sekali mampir kesini sehingga Park seonsaengnim tidak perlu bingung harus menyuruh siapa untuk mengambilkan buku-bukunya ini karena, toh banyak siswa yang jarang sekali kesini. Bosan katanya.

"mianhae.." oh, rupanya namja yang menabrakku "ne, gwaenchana" ujarku lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Kutegakkan lagi tubuhku setelah kulihat tak ada lagi buku yang berserakan. "ige.." "aah, goma…"

oh tuhan, ingatkan aku untuk selalu bersyukur kepadamu atas segala yang kau ciptakan. Namja ini,, tampan sekali, kulitnya yang putih mendekati pucat, hidungnya yang mancung serta iris sewarna caramelnya menambah paduan indah atas ciptaan tuhan.

"…wo" ucapku kemudian setelah tersadar dari kekagumanku atas nya. "aah.. jeoseonghamnida, aku harus segera kembali. Annyeong" ucapku saat ingat bahwa buku-buku ini harus segera diserahkan. Tak lupa ku bungkukkan sedikit kepalaku sebagai bentuk kesopanan ku terhadapnya yang nyatanya baru kutemui setelah 2 tahun bersekolah di Kyunghee Senior High School ini.

Min soo POV End

Kyuhyun POV

Aku terpaku menatap kepergiannya. Yeoja itu, untuk pertamakalinya mampu memikat seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namja es. Begitu orang-orang menyebutku, sepertinya aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi.. Yeoja yeppo. Cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kakiku kembali ke ruang kelas setelah menyelesaikan urusanku diperpustakaan ini. Apalagi selain mebaca buku, benar kan ? baiklah, mulai dari sekarang, kau milik seorang Cho kyuhyun yeoja yeppo.

~keesokan harinya~

Kuketuk-ketukkan jari telunjuk tangan kananku disalah satu meja ruang perpustakaan ini dengan bosan sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kiri ku. Hm,, masih jam 6 pagi rupanya. Kuharap yeoja yeppo itu datang pagi ini.

Kyuhyun POV End

Minsoo POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku di koridor menuju perpustakaan dan semoga saja namja itu ada disana. Oh tuhan, jangan katakan aku mulai tertarik padanya. Akhirnya, sampai juga di depan perpustakaan, ku buka knop pintu perpustakaan dan.. sepi ?

ah, paboya, tentu saja sepi ini masih jam 6 pagi tapi, meskipun bukan jam 6 pagi perpustakaan ini tetep sepi. Hahaha… kulangkahkan kakiku pelan menuju rak buku untuk mengambil buku sejarah yang hari ini menjadi materi pertama hari ini. Setelah kudapatkan buku itu, iris caramelku mulai menyusuri tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca buku ini. Ah, sepertinya tempat dipojok itu nyaman juga.

Minsoo POV End

Kyuhyun POV

Ah, itu dia.. yeoja yeppo akhirnya kau datang juga tapi, kurasa dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Kuperhatikan terus tiap gerak geriknya hingga dia mendapatkan tempat duduknya dipojok ruangan. Baiklah, saatnya Cho kyuhyun si namja es beraksi.

Kuhampiri yeoja itu perlahan tapi kurasa dia masih tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Dengan mantap kududukkan pantat ku disebelah kanannya dan, seperti yang sudah kuduga, dia terperanjat kaget. Hihihi lucu sekali ekspresinya "aigoo.. Agassi, kau mengagetkanku saja". "hehe.. mian". Jawabku tanpa merasa bersalah dan tak lupa senyum lima jari yang kupelajari dari sepupuku. Shim changmin. "a.. ah gwaenchana, kau ingin duduk disini ? kalau begitu aku cari tempat lain saja". Dengan sigap ku pegang pergelangan tangan kanannya. Mencegahnya pergi

"aniyo, gwaenchana, aku hanya ingin duduk denganmu saja yeoja yeppo." Ya tuhan apa ini, kenapa jantungku berdetak tak normal seperti ini saat melihat wajah meronanya.

Kyuhyun POV End

Minsoo POV

"aniyo, gwaenchana, aku hanya ingin duduk denganmu saja yeoja yeppo." Tangannya yang panjang itu memegang pergelangan tangan kananku dan, blush. Kurasa saat ini pipiku sudah semerah tomat, kenapa jantungku berdetak tak normal seperti ini. Aigoo… dengan ragu, kududukkan kembali diriku ditempatku semula.

Cukup lama kami saling terdiam bahkan, buku yang sudah kuambil tadi tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapanku. "em,, Cho kyuhyun imnida" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan telapak tangannya padaku. Mengajak berjabat tangan. Aigoo, apakah ini mimpi ? dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya.

"Kim min soo imnida. Bagapseumnida". "nado.. em,, soo-ya.." eh, apakah kami seakrab itu ? kurasa tidak. ".. bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu ? soo-ya. Minsoo-ya ?" bahkan kau panggil chagi pun aku rela. Aigoo, apa yang kupikirkan ? tidak mungkin itu. Dengan ragu kujawab permintaannya "tentu saja." "juga, kau panggil aku kyu oppa. Eotte?". "em,, boleh, kyu oppa" jawabku disertai dengan senyum lembutku. "eoh, soo-ya, bolehkah aku meminta momor handphone mu?". Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan handphone nya pada ku.

"ah ne tentu saja" kukembalikan lagi handphone nya setelah kumasukkan nomor handphone ku di handphone nya. "gomawo, nanti kuhubungi ya ?". kujawab kata-katanya dengan sebuah senyuman terbaikku.

Flashback off

Ya begitulah awal dari semua ini, kalian tau ? setelah aku memberikan nomor handphoneku padanya. Tak semalampun dia lewatkan tanpa mengirim sms atau sekedar telepon. Ck, memang dasar anak muda yang labil. Juga disekolah intensitas bertemu dan mengobrol jadi lebih sering dan bukan hanya diperpustakaan saja bahkan, kami selalu berbagi bekal makanan tiap harinya sampai akhirnya kyu oppa mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku tak lama setelah hari kelulusan dan kalian tau ?

3 bulan kemudian dia melamarku dan menikah sebulan setelahnya. Apa kalian berpikir ini gila ? jika iya, maka pemikiran kalian sama denganku pada waktu itu. Tapi toh, aku juga menerimanya hihihi. Emm,, mungkin menurut kalian kisah cinta ku dengan kyu oppa terkesan picisan. Tapi itulah nyatanya kisah cinta kami dan kurasa itu indah.

"yeobo,, ini coklat panasnya" Lamunanku buyar seketika saat suara kyu oppa mengema di telinga ku, dan dengan senyum lembut kubalas kata-katanya " ah ne, mana oppa ?" ujarku dengan kedua tangan yang menggantung diudara bermaksud menggapai cangkir yang berisi coklat panas. Kyu oppa yang mengerti maksud ku pun menyodorkan cangkir itu ke tanganku yang tadinya menggantung diudara dan kembali memeluk leherku dari belakang. Perlahan

kudekatkan mulutku dengan ujung cangkir demi merasakan nikmatnya coklat panas buatan kyu oppa. Dan tersenyum saat merasakan betapa nikmat coklat ini.

"soo-ya, bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum ? kau bisa membuatku overdosis karena senyummu." Aku pun tertawa pelan. "saat ini, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untukmu oppa.". Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"oppa.." ucapku membuka percakapan kembali. "ah ne,," sepertinya dia tadi asik menciumi aroma tubuhku hingga kaget saat kupanggil karena memang oppa ku ini candu sekali dengan aroma tubuhku ini.

"apa kau tidak menyesal ?" tanyaku dengan nada dan raut muka sedih dan menyesal. "menyesal ? untuk apa ?". "untuk segala kekuranganku, aku buta oppa, tidak bisa berjalan bahkan aku tak bisa memberi keturunan untukmu dan ju…".

"sssttt… jangan katakan apa-apa lagi. Satu yang perlu kau tau. Aku mencintaimu walau bagaimanapun kau. Cintaku kepadamu tulus yeobo, aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat, cintaku sederhana. Cukup dengan kau tersenyum padaku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Cukup dengan melihatmu bahagia bersamaku dan tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Bagiku, itu adalah cinta. Cinta yang kuharapkan darimu."

ucapanku terpotong saat jari telunjuk kyu oppa berada didepan mulutku dan seketika itu pula air mataku menetes dengan deras mengaliri pipiku. Kurasakan kyu oppa bergerak dan berpindah kedepanku seraya menggengam kedua tanagn ku "uljima,, aku tidak ingin nae yeoja yeppo menangis. Oppa ingin selalu melihat senyummu. Uljima". Ucapnya seraya menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipiku dengan kedua ibu jari nya. Kuanggukkan kepalaku merespon pernyataannya barusan. "Gomawo oppa. Hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan untukmu". "anieyo, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, hanya dengan melihat senyummu aku sudah merasa bahagia dan menjadi suami yang hebat tentunya.. nah, sekarang kau tau kan bagaimana rasa cintaku padamu ? bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan menghangatkan badan em ? tubuhmu sudah terlalu lama berada disini. Pasti istriku yang yeppo ini sudah kedinginan kan ?". sekali lagi kuanggukkan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dan kurasakan kursi roda yang saat ini kududuki perlahan mulai bergerak dan meninggalkan teras depan rumah kami. "aah yeoja yeppo, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan jjangmyeon ? rasanya sudah lama aku belum memakannya." "ne oppa tentu saja.".

**Aku ingin…**

**Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana**

**Dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan**

**Kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu**

**Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana**

**Dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan**

**Awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada.**

**-Sapardi Djoko Damono-**

~END~


End file.
